


秘而不宣

by Violet_Black



Series: 多重关系 [1]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: 像是自始至终就遥远而无望的爱。





	秘而不宣

预警：养父子，rough sex，sex pollen  
*setting：总裁铁/高中生虫

Tony不知道那孩子是怎么找到这里来的，如果一分钟之前他早知道外面拼命砸门的是Peter，他根本不会开门。  
可世界上最为鸿沟的距离就是“假如”和“现实”的差距，这就是他现在为什么不得不忍受青春期男孩因为音调拔高而显得尖尖细细的声音，男人烦躁地蹙起了眉，脑袋里直嗡嗡作响，酒精作用下他根本连Peter在说些什么都没听清。  
“给Happy打个电话让他送你回去，这里不是你该来的地方。”  
Tony揉了揉太阳穴，心里恼恨怎么这次就阴沟里翻了船。他不是第一次参加这种商业应酬，但总有百密一疏的时候，譬如说在和某个集团老板带来的超模喝酒时被算计了。  
那女人绝对往酒里加了料，Tony明显能感觉到自己下腹无端腾起的燥热感，不管是她个人的莽撞之举还是商业阴谋，现在都不重要了。Tony吩咐Happy给自己找个“解决方案”，没想到却在房间里等来了Peter。  
Jesus，他开门之前可没想过会有这么一份大礼！幸好那药还没让他头脑过分不清醒，要不然在开门的一瞬间他估计就直接抱着人亲上去了。  
Peter眼睛红红的，像个小兔子一样瞪他，“我不回去！”  
“Peter...”Tony开始头痛。  
不知道什么时候开始，自己家这个从来都很让人省心的乖孩子突然变得阴晴不定起来，Tony完全搞不懂青少年到底为什么会突然生闷气，跟他闹别扭。他自己和Howard相处得有多糟糕就不用提了，经验让男人清楚自己实在不擅长处理这种亲子关系。  
他想，这无非就是青春期的小躁动，时间会摆平一切的。可没想到他的置之不理却让事态发展得越来越严重，Peter最近跟他闹得更僵了，Tony不否认自己也有错，就比如说今天他本来是要带放假的青少年出去玩的，没料到行程表上突然被插进这个酒会，虽然Pepper一再申明她一个月之前就告诉了Tony，但男人一口咬定自己在此之前毫不知情。  
燥热感盘旋在下体让人实在难受。Tony现在脑子里唯一的想法就是赶紧把眼前的男孩糊弄走，然后解决掉这个问题。  
他深吸一口气，“好吧，你不打我打，”男人掏出手机，找到Happy的位置然后拨号，“做个乖孩子好吗pete？我发誓我现在真的没时间和你闹……”  
他边说边按下通话键，Peter“刷”地一下把手机从他手里抢过来，眼疾手快地按了取消，男孩把手机扔到地毯边角，上前一步揪住他的衣领。“我知道发生了什么，我知道的，Tony。”  
“天，我说过多少次别直接叫我名字。”  
Peter咬咬下唇，十指绕过男人的喉结攀在他脖颈上，Tony不能不意识到被男孩温热指尖扫过的皮肤开始发烫，汗毛都兴奋地战栗起来。Oh shit！他得马上赶走这个根本不知道自己在干什么的小家伙！  
但Peter的下一句话瞬间让他止了动作，难以置信地。  
“我过来的时候看见那位小姐了，”  
男孩整个身子都贴上他，嵌合般的熨贴带来撩人的温热，他压低声音，清亮的少年音带着点故作成熟的沙哑，“在走廊里，然后我把她赶走了。”  
男孩一只手继续攀着他的后颈，另一只手却绕回前面解他的领带，动作一点也不优雅——Tony恍惚想起这小孩跟自己学了很长时间也没能系个像模像样的温莎结。  
Jesus…！  
混混沌沌的脑子终于意识到Peter在干什么，Tony几乎立马震惊地推着男孩的肩膀拉开距离，Peter一时不察差点倒在地上，他后退了几步，勉强站稳身子。  
“What the fuck……”  
听到男人声音里明显的不敢相信，低着头的男孩瞬间像是被点燃了引线一样炸了。  
“我不可以吗？”  
他抬起头，用红彤彤的眼睛死死盯着Tony，“她们都能跟你上床，我就不行吗！”  
“Jesus！你他妈到底知不知道自己在说什么！”  
Tony现在怀疑喝多了酒的不是自己，而是对面的Peter。  
天，他没理解错的话，养了十几年的小家伙刚才在诱惑自己跟他上床？！  
“我当然知道！！”  
Peter气势汹汹地逼近，揪着男人的领子仰头看他，眼眶里有摇摇欲坠的水光在荡漾，“我喜欢你！喜欢你很久了Tony Stark！Miss Potts知道，Aunt Natasha也知道，但你他妈就是看不出来！”  
“等等等等……这和Pepper还有Natasha有什么关系……”  
“别转移话题！”  
Peter太了解他了，Tony头疼地揉了揉眉心，“Shit……”  
“我不信你一点都不知道……”Peter踮着脚，温热的吐息洒在男人耳畔，激起一小片鸡皮疙瘩。  
这太危险了。  
喉咙里的干渴提醒Tony现在绝对不是个开导小朋友的好时机，他偏了偏头，拉开自己和Peter之间的距离，挡住男孩不依不饶凑过来的脸。“Hey，你先回家好吗？”  
再不离他远点他真的不敢保证会发生什么。Tony自认道德底线并不高，老实说他现在看Peter都有点恍惚了。他以前怎么没发现这小家伙的嘴唇那么红…薄薄的，泛着一层晶亮的水光，他想起男孩有咬嘴唇的习惯，导致现在下唇中央留下两个齿印的痕迹，青少年的皮肤看起来光滑又白皙，上面覆盖着层极轻的小绒毛，摸起来手感一定很好……HOLY SHIT！！  
男人挫败地在心里唾弃自己，天，他真的快撑不下去了。阴茎简直硬得要爆炸，他在心里默念着克制……对面不是什么能够一夜露水情的火辣美人，是他还在上高中的养子！  
Peter却完全不察成年人辛苦隐忍的内心，他被男人覆过来的手掌挡得恼火极了，不知怎么回事，一时热血上头就着人的手心伸出舌头舔了舔，这一下让两个人都愣住了。  
Peter飞快地收回舌头，脸红得要原地蒸发。他话说得硬气，但究根结底还是个刚成年的孩子，真刀实枪地干起来反而不知道该作何反应。  
Tony整个身子都僵了，男孩又软又湿的小舌头在他掌心留下了湿濡的水痕，被房间里的冷气一吹，泛出些许凉意。但却并没有让他冷静下来，反而更加燥热。  
该死的！  
发觉自己心底盘桓许久的龌龊念头再次浮现，Tony果断伸手，揪住还没反应过来的Peter的后领，拎着人往房间门口走，一副要把他当成垃圾丢出去的架势。  
Peter一开始还是懵懵的，直到被送到门边才反应过来，恼恨地扒住门框，涨红了脸扭头，“Tony Stark！”  
“我知道自己的名字是什么，不用你提醒。”  
男人用近乎冷酷的语气回答他，然后伸出另一只手，一根一根掰开他扒着门框的手指，男孩用力极了，指关节都显出白色。  
“你他妈混蛋！！”  
男孩带着哭腔使劲挣扎，像是要用尽这辈子所有的力气一样，最后居然真的被他挣开了男人的束缚。他转过身，捧着男人的脸就亲了上去，狠狠咬了一下对方的下唇，带着血腥气松口，眼泪滚落下来。  
“她们能做到的我也可以啊！我很干净的！你就是不愿意碰我是不是！”  
他崩溃似地吼完这一串，又扑了上去，像只小兽一样毫无章法地啃咬男人的脖颈，少年温热年轻富有活力的身躯和他紧紧贴合，用上的是像要把人融进血骨的力道。  
Enough！  
Tony再也受不了了，他抱起Peter快走几步，直接把人摔到房间里那张格外大的床上，不待男孩反应过来便覆了上去。  
他被一波一波涌上来的药效支配，情欲烧红了眼睛。Tony粗暴地撕开男孩身上的所有衣服，碎成块状的布料散落在房间的地毯上却无人理会，他无视Peter小心翼翼凑上来的索吻，用领带把男孩的双手绑起来压在头顶上方，毫不怜惜地啃咬他白皙的颈项和肌理分明的胸膛，上面两颗乳尖用牙齿碾磨撕扯，可怜兮兮地挺立起来，显出樱桃一般的红润光泽，又被蹂躏得沾染上一层层水光，可怜又可口。  
他带茧的手重重地撸动男孩未经人事的阴茎，Peter忍不住蜷起身子呼痛，“轻一点……Tony……”  
他的声音像是被牛奶泡过，又湿又软，还总飘着股若有若无的奶香。男人赤红了眼，下体被刺激得又涨硬了几分，他半分力道都没减轻，倒又更重了几分，只是技术实在太好，很快地Peter就能从疼痛中感觉到快感了，这种又痛又爽的感觉对于第一次的他来说实在太超过了。男孩身子敏感，禁不住他这样粗暴的套弄，眼泪流了满脸，“Tony……Tony……！”  
他的养父抛弃了平常温柔迁就的表象，像个说一不二的暴君一样肆意揉拧着他的身体。Peter在被男人抠弄马眼时终于挺不住射了出来，一股股精液浇在男人掌心，高潮时的快感让男孩身心失神，只觉得在天堂走过一遭。  
……结、结束了吧？  
他啜泣着想，大腿根处的肌肉不受控制地抽搐。但男孩根本没有意识到，他以为的结束根本只是刚刚开始。  
当Tony抓着他的腰把自己翻转过来，摆成跪趴的姿势时，Peter在今晚的性事中终于第一次表现出了慌乱。  
“我、我不要了Tony……这好疼……”  
他双手被绑着，只能用手肘支撑着上半身，连跑都没办法使力，却是让男人为所欲为的最佳助力。Tony咬着牙，就着男孩刚才射在他手心里的精液草草润滑了一会儿，然后直接挺着腰捅了进去。他甚至连找润滑剂这点时间都忍受不了了，天，要怪就怪这小怪物吧，谁让他……自己送上门来的！  
男人重重往里一顶，Peter近乎凄惨地哭叫起来。这对他来说无异于酷刑，男人又硬又热的粗长性器甚至把他的肚子都顶出了形状。Peter后知后觉地恐惧起来。  
天，他抓着床单掉眼泪，我会被操坏的。  
“轻一点，轻一点please……”  
男孩怕疼，他咬着嘴唇哀求，但Tony已经听不清他在说什么了。像是有颜料盘在男人眼前打翻了一样，汗水迷蒙着视线，折射出五颜六色的光辉，让他看不清自己到底在做什么。  
身下的感觉太过酣畅淋漓，他只是狠狠地进出，恨不得把那张小嘴捅烂一样，温暖湿热的汁水包裹住他，不停地吮吸着，抚慰着，身上的燥意终于慢慢冷却下来，男人低吼一声，精液射进男孩被操得媚肉外翻的甬道，留下淫靡的浊白。

这不是这一夜的最后一次，到最后男人终于恢复理智时，Peter已经被操得昏睡了过去，第一次性爱就经历这般对待让他现在显得可怜极了，全身上下青紫斑驳，大腿根有被粗暴掐出来的指痕，头发和脸上粘上了精斑，男孩嘴唇和眼睛都红肿得很，后者是哭出来的，而前者……Tony隐约记得自己让他做了深喉。  
Jesus……  
男人崩溃地抹了把脸，我都做了什么？  
他看见男孩被使用过度的后穴还有精液从闭不拢的穴口流出来，终于意识到自己现在该做什么。男人抱起自己的养子，准备带他去浴室清理那些留在身体里的东西。  
I'm sorry。  
带着男孩起身前他轻轻说道，意味不明的拒绝像是能散在风中，可Tony知道自己的决心，他不能毁了这孩子。  
Peter被他环在臂弯里时自然地垂下头，曲起的脖颈像是濒死的天鹅，而那一刻，男孩眼角摇摇欲坠的泪珠终于滑落，隐没在他汗湿的棕色卷发里，像是自始至终就遥远而无望的爱。

——FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 像是自始至终就遥远而无望的爱。


End file.
